The invention relates to the use of multimedia devices available to users.
The communication capabilities and ergonomic characteristics of multimedia devices vary greatly from one device to another. Those of a mobile telephone terminal are often limited in terms of screen size, listening comfort, communication bandwidth, etc. There is therefore a need to improve call comfort and/or quality for a user employing such a terminal.